That's How She Knows
by VerelLupin
Summary: Toph knows lots of stuff about Sokka, but how did she find out this oh so crucial information? Tokka with hints of Kataang.


Sorry I know it ended Sukka but I love Tokka. Him and Toph with babies. Couldn't you just see it.

Little Warrior Earthbenders. (faints of cuteness)

Inspired by I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

**

* * *

**

"Beat it, Twinkle Toes." she replied roughly.

He didn't seem surprised that she knew he was there but little surprised Aang anymore. "Are you ok?" he asked pulling up a boulder and making himself comfortable.

"Peachy, Thanks for asking. You can go now." she remarked resuming her sightless contemplation.

"Guess I'm not the only one messed up by the invasion fiasco." he sighed.

"Yeah…invasion thing. That's it." she snapped. Sometimes she wondered how Katara put up with his sugary personality. It would have driven her mad for sure, heck he ticked her off just when they were sparring sometimes.

"Not that I don't appreciate this heart to heart but by why are you here?" she asked genuine curiosity warming her tone.

"I feel…I thought maybe you…I don't know." he mumbled. She was pretty sure his hand was rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that when he was nervous.

Toph debated whether to ask or not. Besides it wasn't like she could really be embarrassed. It was Aang and he wasn't the true object of her question anyway. He was gone for the moment.

She figured it was now or never. "Aang, can I feel your face." Toph didn't need vibrations to know that he'd fallen off his rock.

"Umm…what?"

"Your face can I feel it?" Apparently, she could feel embarrassed around him. "I want to know what you look like."

"Why?"

"Nevermind. Just forget it." she waved her arm at him to go away but his hand had caught hers. She gasped as she felt his smooth skin. His face was slightly round but already a more mature jaw was emerging. She traced her hands over his nose and came to rest on his eyebrows.

She skimmed over his eyes and felt the bottom of his tattoo. It was strange and a little intimate to be touching him like this. At least it would have been if she felt that way about him which she didn't. "Can I?"

It was so unusual for her to be shy that Aang was taken aback by her question. He nodded but realized she wouldn't see it. He guided her hand to his forehead. His hands dropping once she placed them on his arrow.

"It's bumpy." he chuckled but she shushed him. "Not bumpy. Its kinda raised like a crack in the earth. He silently wondered if she had just insulted him. "What color is it? Do you have more."

"Yes. I have arrows that run down my legs and arms. This one runs down my head and spine and breaks off into---" Embarrassed he answered her other question. "They're blue but can you distinguish colors?" he asked gently. He broke out into goosebumps when she grabbed his arm searching and tracing the line until she found its end on his hand.

The arrow came to a stop right on top of the bones of his hand. She wondered how much they had hurt. Toph found she had new respect for the guy, maybe he wasn't as wimpy as she had originally thought.

"I wasn't born blind. I had sight until I was about two. A film began covering my eyes and by three I couldn't see." She held his hand surprised by how comfortable it felt. Toph wondered what it would have like to have him as a brother. "Aang, can I tell ask you something."

Aang once more nodded but squeezed her hand in response. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He didn't respond right away and Toph yanked her hand from his not wanting to feel the vibrations that would show he was lying.

She felt his arms around her and for the first time since she abandoned home, she cried. He didn't say anything as she clung to him. She would have never thought that he was capable of such comfort and she marveled at Katara's stupidity.

"You're beautiful." he said. The sincerity in his voice forcing her hands to fist in his robes as she huddled further against him. His hand made small circles along her spine releasing all the pent up emotions she'd been carrying.

"I love him and he has no clue." she sobbed.

Aang narrowed his eyes darkly, "I know how that feels." He shook the negative feeling away, this was about her not him. He had already resigned himself but didn't mean he couldn't give her some hope. "I think Sokka thinks your beautiful too. He just doesn't show it. Everything takes time."

She raised a shocked face to him and both burst out laughing. "I'm pathetic aren't I?" she said wiping tears from her eyes. He pulled away and bowed his head so their foreheads connected.

"I guess so am I." the avatar responded, his voice husky with unshed tears. "We better go back, I hear some noise." he said clearing his throat.

"It's an airship. They're back." she paused and her face fell. "They're not alone." Aang didn't need to ask because at that moment Sokka and Zuko emerged with Chief. Hakoda and Suki in tow along with a new guy.

"Thanks for the talk. I promise not to tell Katara what you said." Toph wiped the tearstains from his face and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Sure." she grinned elbowing him hard in the stomach.

He grunted and glared at her. "You know that Sokka's favorite color is green." Aang said conversationally. "You do know your eyes are green, right?" the airbender quickly sped away towards the small group leaving Toph dumbfounded.

She felt Sokka come closer and she couldn't stop her words, "Get any meat." She mentally slapped herself but was rewarded by Sokka's happy voice. Ok, so not exactly a confession but she had plenty of time to tell him how she felt. "Seriously, you didn't catch anything at all?" she asked louder.

**'What is wrong with me.' **And yet she couldn't keep the smile from her face. His favorite color is green. Talking to Aang had its merits. Still she'd get him back, that was a promise.


End file.
